Lost so much but gained even more
by loliverxxlover
Summary: When Oliver's house catches on fire. The only survivers are him and his little 2 year old sister, sam. They are living in the Truscott house. don't want to give too much away. read and review! rated t for death. might go up or down i dunno loliver :D


Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or any of it's characters

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or any of it's characters.

Please REVIEW!! Tell me weather or not to continue.

--

Oliver woke up to the sound of sierens outside of his house. Oliver sat up and opened his eyes. But the only thing he saw was flames. He reached to grab his bag that was already packed to go camping with the Truscotts the next day. But as he grabbed the bag, he was burned by one of the flames. Oliver ran over to his window, with his bag on his shoulder, and opened the window.

He threw the bag out the window. Then Oliver climbed out onto the tree that was outside his window. He made it down the tree and grabbed his bag with little effort because he had had a lot of practice from sneaking out of the house at night before this. A firefighter ran over to Oliver and helped him over to the ambulance to get his burn checked out. When Oliver was sitting on the back of the ambulance it was the first time he noticed his whole was was in flames.

Then it dawned on him, what about his mom, dad and 2 year old sister?

"Where is my family" Oliver asked one of the fire fighters. But the fire fighter only sighed and shook his head.

Just then Oliver felt a small hand on his back. He turned around to see his best friend standing there.

"Where are they Lily" He asked Lily as his big brown eyes filled up with tears.

"I'm so sorry Oliver" Lily Truscott said sadly as her icey blue eyes met Oliver's.

Oliver put his head on Lily's shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his body. Neither of them weirded out by the fact that Oliver didn't have a shirt on, because any other time they would have been, even if they were 17 going on 18, but tonight was just not the right time.

Lily rubbed Oliver's back as he cried into her shoulder. Lily looked over to where a fire fighter was coming out of the house. But he was carrying something. Correction, someone. As Lily looked closer, she saw it was Oliver's little sister, Samantha.

"Oliver! Oliver, look it's little Sammy" Lily semi-yelled as she pointed over to Samantha who was now over at the other ambulance, crying as she got her burns treated.

Oliver wiped away his tears as he lifted his head from Lily's shoulder. When he saw his little sister Oliver got up and ran over to her. Oliver got there just as they finished treating her burns. Oliver picked Samantha up in his arms and held her tight to his chest.

Samantha cried into Oliver's shoulder as tears came down Oliver's face.

Once they both calmed down, Samantha fell asleep in Oliver's arms.

Just then the whole Truscott family walked over to them. Mr. and Mrs. Oken, Lily, Jeff and Brian. Jeff was 15 and Brian was 3 years old.

Mrs. Truscott took the sleeping Samantha out of away from Oliver and handed her to Jeff, "Oliver, honey, you and Sammy are more than welcome to stay at our house for as long as you would like to."

"Thank you Mrs. T" Oliver said then gave her a hug that he really needed.

Oliver looked at Mr. Truscott and nodded. He was holding a sleeping brian in his arms so they didn't have a manly hug like they would usually do.

But Oliver and Jeff did after he gave Samantha back to his mom, "Man I'm so sorry. But dude I'll be there for you if you want to talk"

"Thanks Jeff" Oliver then looked at Lily, but neither of them said anything. Like they were communicating in some other ways. They always knew what the other was thinking about.

"You two can meet us at home. Come on you guys" Mrs. Truscott said. Oliver kissed the top of Samantha's head then Mr. and Mrs. Truscott left with Jeff, with Brian and Sam in their arms.

Lily took Oliver's hand and walked to the beach. Still neither of them saying anything as they walked. She walked over to a palm tree and sat down with Oliver right next to her, Knowing that it was his favorite spot on the beach to come and just relax even if it was 3:30 in the morning after his parents died.

Oliver put his head on Lily'ls shoulder as he still held onto her hand tightly, "I can't believe their gone. The two people who were always in my life are gone forever. Never coming back, and I didn't even say goodbye. I didn't say I love you before I went to bed. It's my fault they died, I probably left the burning on in the kitchen. They're dead and it's my fault."

"Ollie, it's ok. It's all going to be ok. It's not your fault because everything happens for a reason right? And if you were to die, wouldn't you love dying with the person you loved right next to you, the whole way. They both died in love Oliver."

No one said anything after that. But they both fell asleep on the beach in the same position as before. Oliver's head on Lily's shoulder, their hands still holding onto each other.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO

The next morning Lily woke up around 7:00 when the sun came up. She gently shook Oliver, "Ollie wake up, we gotta get home"

But what Lily didn't know is that Oliver was already awake and his face was tearstained.

"yea.." Oliver said as he got up from the sand and helped Lily up. It was then when Lily saw his tear stained faced.

She sighed and kissed Oliver's cheek and led him back to her house. No one was up yet in her house so the two just walked up to Lily's room. Her mother must have blown up the air mattress because it was right next to her bed ready for Oliver to use.

Lily closed her blinds and closed her door, so it was completely dark in her room. She turned to see Oliver already laying down on the mattress. Lily laid down next to him, putting her hand on his cheek.

"I'm sure your parents are watching us right now from above. They loved you Oliver they really did. They loved you and Sammy more than anything." Lily said as Her comforting eyes looked into Oliver's depressed eyes.

"I know, I just wished I told them I love you more. I wish I never went downstairs to get a snack and forget to turn the burner off. I wish I could take back the mean things I said and did to them and never apologise for. I want to take back last night and do everything over." Oliver said as a tear ran down his face. Lily wiped away the tear.

"Lets get some sleep Oliver" Lily said softly then kissed his cheek and closed her eyes.

"hey Lils" Oliver whispered softly.

"yea?"

"Thank you" Oliver said softly then closed his eyes as he wrapped his arm around her and she did the same.

They fell asleep slowly. About an hour later Lily's mom walked in quietly and smiled at the two.

"They're perfect for each other, but too blind to see it" She whispered then quietly walked out and closed the door without waking them up.

--

What do you think? Should I continue?? PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
